The End Before it's Over
by Nichole Edwards
Summary: This takes place after Richelle Mead's book Blood Promise. Lissa and Rose are heading to Russia to finish off Dimitri's Strigoi. Oh and this is my first FanFiction. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks. :


_ A Dream_

_She was walking the shore of a beautiful beach. The water was rippling over her feet. She looked out over the ocean to see the sun setting. _

_"It's beautiful," she whispers to herself. _

_"Not as beautiful as you." A voice said from behind her. That voice, she thought, it couldn't belong to anyone but him. Slowly she turned around. _

_"Roza." Dimitri breathed. Rose could feel the tears come to her eyes. He was there in front of her, as beautiful as he had always been. _

_"Dimitri, is it really you?" As she said it she noticed his features begin to change. He eyes became a violent shade of red and he was so pale. Then he smiled revealing his sharp fangs._

_"Of course Roza, who else would it be?" He exclaimed reaching towards her. _

_"NO!" Rose screamed and ran. When she reached to boardwalk she stopped finding that Dimitri was already there. _

_"Roza, I love you. Why are you running from me?" _

_Rose POV_

"Rose? Rose!" Lissa was whispering franticly.

"Rose wake up. Are you okay?"

Rose opened her eye, "No, I'm not. What time is it?" She asked after wiping the tears from her eyes. Lissa hesitated,

"It's about time for us to leave. Did you tell Adrian yet?" Rose sighed; she didn't want to tell Adrian that she was leaving again. He's already had to wait for her long enough.

"No and I'm not sure I'm going to." Rose waited for Lissa to say something but she just sat there staring. "Lissa, I can't tell him that I failed and have to go back. I can't make him think I'm leaving him, again."

"Rose it doesn't have to be like that. I know how much he cares about you, it something that didn't change when you were gone the first time and it's not going to change this time, but you need to tell him." Lissa had a point, Adrian cared for her deeply. One might even say he loved her, but she still didn't want to see him hurt and she knew he would be if she told him she was leaving.

"I can't Lissa. I'm sorry. We should start packing." With that Lissa and Rose got ready to leave.

Adrian POV

_ Knock Knock!! _Someone was banging on Adrian's door.

"Wait two second would ya?!" It was way too early for Adrian to be awake. Why would someone think to wake him up at this time? He got up and put on his robe before he walked over to open the door.

"What do you want?" Adrian said staring into the face of Christian, Lissa's boyfriend.

"Wow, cranky much. I was just wondering if you'd seen Lissa today. She wasn't in her first class and when I went to her room she wasn't there either." Christian sounded a little worried. Lissa wouldn't just disappear without telling him, would she?

"No I haven't seen her. Our class isn't until much later. Why don't you ask Rose? She always knows where Lissa is." Adrian said with tense frustration in his voice.

"Well that's also a problem. No one has seen her today either. Honestly when she wasn't in her room I thought she was down here with you." That is strange thought Adrian. Lissa and Rose were missing. What was going on?

"That's odd." Adrian said trying to conceal the worry in his tone.

"I'll get dressed and help you look for them. Meet me here in 20 minutes." Christian nodded and walked away. When Adrian was back inside he sat on his bed and concentrated on Rose. Maybe she was asleep and he could find her in her dreams. After a few minutes he gave up, obviously she wasn't asleep. What was going on, he asked himself again.

Twenty minutes later Christian knocked on Adrian's door again, but instead of waiting for Adrian to answer flung open the door and shoved a piece of paper into Adrian's hand.

Admitedly Adrian was a little angry; what the hell had just happened? Instead of yelling at Christian he opened the crumpled paper he was holding.

It said,

_Dear Christian, _

_I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I wasn't sure if I could tell you face to face. Plus I knew if you'd know before we were gone that you would have convinced me to stay. Rose and I have set out to Russia to kill Dimitri. I know what your thinking, I thought he was dead too, but about two weeks ago Rose got a package. In that package was the stake she had plunged into Dimitri and a note. I wouldn't let Rose go by herself this time. I know you worried, but I'll be fine. I will miss you, but we'll be back as soon as possible. _

_Love, Lissa_

Oh my God, thought Adrian. This can't be happening.


End file.
